The resveratrol series of compounds are polyphenols compounds, including resveratrol, pterostilbene, oxyresveratrol, piceatannol, combretastatin, erianin, and others. The resveratrol series of compounds exists naturally in grapes, mulberry, peanut and giant knotweed (Polygonum cuspidatum), and have demonstrated anti-oxidation and anti-free radical functions as their major characteristics. The resveratrol series of compounds are excellent natural antioxidants that can reduce blood viscosity, inhibit platelet aggregation and vasodilatation, maintain blood flow, prevent cancer incidence and progression, avert coronary heart disease, ischemic heart disease, and hyperlipidemia, delay aging, and prevent cancer. There is significant market demand for these compounds.
In the invention, the active series of resveratrol and resveratrol-derivatives are linked to a novel, low toxicity fluorescent maker, to synthesize a series of resveratrol-derivative fluorescently labeled molecules.